Talk:Simon Campos
Deletion * Yes, normally it would be a spoiler. The creators of the show described in great detail how they recruited Dominic Monaghan. I think this will soon be OBE. I did pull him out of the character portal. We probably need to give this wiki time to stabilize.-- 02:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) * Agree on deletion. When the character is introduced, we'll create a proper article. --Pierre 18:21, October 4, 2009 (UTC) *'Disagree' on deletion. The spoiler policy says, and I quote "The names of main characters, as well as their actors, are permitted." *'Disagree' He's a main character, it's common knowledge. He was in a promo, he was introduced before the show started. This isn't new info to anybody. SuspectZero 02:16, October 5, 2009 (UTC) *'Comment' Part of the idea here is for us to get used to dealing with spoilers in the future. This wiki has not yet published a spoiler policy, but I like (in retrospect) the gentle handslap I got early on the Lostpedia. There shouldn't be anything on the wiki that will ruin the TV show for people before an episode airs. Dominic Monaghan is the bull in the china shop of spoiler prevention. Personally, I think a lot of people want to see Charlie from Lost and that they're going to be disappointed; Simon is not a main character, yet. If this were some well-known actor whose future presence were known only because of a pirated piece of film, I would have deleted this page and the actor's page long ago. For the time being, I think we get to live with reality. Would someone like to start writing the spoiler policy?-- 01:37, October 5, 2009 (UTC) **A spolier policy already exist - Flash Forward Wiki:Spoiler Policy - but its protected for edits. Rather fun that an admin isn't aware of it ;) --Pierre 10:29, October 5, 2009 (UTC) **I'm glad to see that someone knew where it was! There next question is whether it says what we want. Comments to Flash Forward Wiki talk:Spoiler Policy 8)-- 19:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) LOST I think that by trivia this also has to be. Simon, the character that he plays in in LOST the father of Charlie Pace? What do you think?--Station7 14:16, November 2, 2009 (UTC) * I think Charlie from Lost and Simon from FlashForward are almost the same age. Yes, that could be right. But Simon Pace is the father of Charlie Pace, so by trivia or not?--Station7 15:11, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Rename Agree: his last name was stated on screen, which makes it 101% canon. What are we waiting for? 22:12, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Simon's Flash I think there is sufficient room to believe that we do not know what Simon's Flash was (or if he even had one!). In the bedroom scene, Camille describes an even that sounds a lot like New Year's Eve in New York. No video of a Flash is presented. After being coaxed, Simon describes an event in which he kills a man suggested to be bigger and more powerful than he. Video is provided, but it is not in the same "fuzzy" format of other Flashes. Possibly, the subject was "What would you most like to do?" There's something evil Simon's "Glad you asked?" comment.-- 21:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC)